


Halloween Party

by torchestogether



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awkward Flirting, Costumes, Dorkiness, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Party, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchestogether/pseuds/torchestogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker thinks having a huge Halloween party at the Tower is a terrible idea. Someone else couldn't resist getting into the holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is or why this happened.

Peter thought this was the worst idea Stark had thought up in recent memory, which was saying something because the one before this was his plan to make an Iron Man suit for Clint’s dog, Lucky.

 

He had agreed to move into the Avenger’s Tower because it seemed like the most logical step after finally joining the team of superheros a few months ago. It allowed him to be close to the rest of the team, which helped to get to know them all better and to train with the same people he would be fighting alongside. It was a place he could live where he didn’t have to hide the fact that he was Spider-Man, or at least as long as he was on the residential floors. Most importantly, the Tower was _safe_. It was safe for not only himself, but for his Aunt May back at their old house. He didn’t have to worry about sneaking into his old bedroom without being followed by some villain or fellow photographer looking to snap a picture of the web-slinging hero.

 

“Come on, Parker,” a voice nagged over the built in speaker inside his apartment. Of course Stark had made sure each apartment was equipped with a direct line that he could use to pester every member of the team, which he did as often as humanly possible.

 

“I’m not doing it!” Peter exclaimed, exasperated at having to repeat himself yet another time. The genius was as stubborn as all the tabloids claimed.

 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Stark challenged. Peter could picture the cocky smirk on the other man’s face and it made him scowl up at the ceiling.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Peter groaned, “Did you learn _nothing_ from that time you gave your address out to bait the Mandarin? You remember how that turned out, right?”

 

There was a small pause, but Peter should have known his logic would be ignored. “Your point is…?”

 

“My _point_ is that in our line of work, inviting people you don’t know to your home is probably not a good idea. In fact, it is the _worst_ idea!” Peter yelled. He was pacing back and forth in front of the window, contemplating making an escape.

 

“I didn’t know Spider-Man was threatened by children,” Stark cackled, “The children of New York City are your arch enemies now, aren’t they?”

 

Peter knew Stark was trying to provoke him into giving in. He wasn’t even being subtle about it either, but his strategy of annoying someone until they relented usually _was_ successful.

 

“Come on, Parker. They’re just trick or treaters. They’re not some group of diabolical assassins just waiting to swarm you. Now put on your Spidey costume and get your ass down here or I’m sending up Rogers to give you a long speech about community and respect for the holiday season.”

 

A small beep indicated that Stark had disconnected from the speaker, already deciding that he had won the argument. As much as Peter wanted to deny it, he had won. With another groan, he pulled his mask down over his face, thankful that he was already wearing the rest of his suit and therefore didn’t have to put anymore effort into this whole thing.

 

It wasn’t that Peter hated Halloween. Quite the contrary, it had been his favorite holiday growing up. You don’t choose a superhero costume like his if you didn’t already enjoy dressing up and wearing masks. He just didn’t think that extending an open invitation for trick or treaters to come to the Tower was a smart idea. These children would be coming with their families who were complete strangers to everyone on the team. Who would pass up the opportunity to come into the Tower and get free candy from a group of superheroes? Before joining the team, Peter probably would have even snuck in with one of the groups himself if the same prospect had come up. As exciting as this must be for the kids of the city, this was unquestionably dangerous; they had no idea who was behind the masks and Halloween makeup. It put forth an easy opportunity for anyone with a grudge against the Avengers to do some damage.

 

Peter had voiced this concerns to Stark when he first made the announcement, but the genius had waved him off. He told him that the security would be taken care of by the team itself, a whole slew of Stark Industry bodyguards, and JARVIS would be monitoring the entire event from the minute the doors opened. Rationally, Peter knew Stark had a state of the art security system and plenty of experience hosting public events, but this was the first one he was being forced to attend and it made him nervous. He had never liked large groups of people.

 

The elevator ride to the floor where the party was being hosted was far shorter than Peter wanted. The doors opened with a mocking bell sound and he was thankful his mask hid his scowl. The floor was one that was used as a common area for the entire team. No one lived on this level, so it had a lot of open space for seating, a large kitchen, and more than a few large televisions. The usually huge space was now packed full of costumed guests. Children ran around with full bags of Halloween candy, squealing with excitement as they got to see the superheroes they loved.

 

He took three steps out of the elevator before a little girl ran up and wrapped herself around his legs in a hug. He narrowly avoided tripping, patting her head awkwardly before she dashed off again. Peter scanned the room, noting that his spidey-sense was not picking anything up. In the corner, Barton was being swarmed by a group of kids as he let them all toss pepperonis to his dog, who was dressed as the Dog-Hulk. He tried to spot the rest of the team, but there were too many people, so he shuffled over to one of the many tables piled high with food.

 

He grabbed a spider-shaped cookie before remembering he was wearing his mask. Usually he would pull it up enough to eat, but he felt awkward doing so with this many people around. He didn’t want to tempt any of the more inebriated partygoers into unmasking him in the middle of a crowded room. Unsure of what to do now that he was holding a cookie he couldn’t even eat, Peter rubbed the back of his neck with his empty hand and contemplated how long he would have to stay before Stark would be appeased.

 

“Thanks for the cookie, Spidey!” A voice exclaimed as the cookie was snatched out of his hand. He wasn’t used to people sneaking up on him, especially without his spidey-sense going off.

 

“What the--?” he sputtered, spinning around to face the thief.

 

The man towered over him, standing closer than what was normally socially acceptable. _Someone was never taught about personal space._ Peter stared in shock at the man as he chomped away at the cookie that was shoved whole into his mouth. The man grinned back in excitement, crumbs tumbling out and all over the floor. He was dressed as Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street movies. Peter had to admit, the costume was extremely well done; the makeup looked like it was done by a professional and the fake blood all over his striped sweater was more realistic than most of the special effects stuff you could buy at the store. He lifted his trademark gloves up in an excited wave, the blades on the fingers glinting in the light. If Peter didn’t already know about the security checks at the doors, he would have thought they were _real_ knives built into the gloves. This guy really knew what he was doing.

 

“Your costume is awesome! Those fake knives are really well done!” Peter exclaimed. He was a huge fan of that movie series and had even dressed up as Freddy a couple of times when he was younger, but this was better than any of his attempts.

 

“Aww, Spidey, you’re so sweet!” the man practically squealed and bounced up and down like a kid. “I know you love these movies, so I hoped you would like it!”

 

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed, “Wait, how did you know that?”

 

The man giggled at his question, then looked to the side and muttered quickly under his breath before bringing his gaze back to meet Peter’s. Something was seriously not right with this guy, but his spidey-sense was still not picking anything up, so he couldn’t be a threat. Peter wasn’t sure what to make of this situation and wanted to be back in his own apartment four floors up more than ever.

 

“Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope you have a good rest of your evening. Make sure you find to Iron Man before you leave. He loves to talk to people, especially if you can catch him right as he goes into the bathroom,” Peter told him, stepping around him and heading back towards the elevator. If this little appearance wasn’t long enough for Stark, that was his problem.

 

A hand grabbed Peter’s wrist, spinning him around roughly. The grip was not hard enough to hurt, but it was enough that he couldn’t wrench himself away without using his super strength on an unsuspecting member of the public.

 

“You didn’t let me ask if you wanted a trick or a treat, Spidey-boy,” the man laughed, half doubled over like it was the funniest thing ever said.

 

“I think someone’s been hitting the monster punch a little too hard tonight, huh, buddy?” Peter tried to turn the situation into a joke, hoping the man wouldn’t make a scene and traumatize the children in the room by having to witness Spider-Man beating someone up next to the candied apples.

 

The man waved his finger knives at him in a mock-scolding manner, “I guess I’ll have to pick for you then, baby boy.”

 

Peter stiffened at the nickname. He had heard that before, but only one person called him that and there was no way that person could be in the Tower. There was no way the security measures that Stark swore by would have missed this.

 

He froze as the man leaned in close to Peter’s ear, “I pick...treat.”

 

A second later, Peter’s mask was pulled up over the tip of his nose and his lips were pressed into a kiss. He inhaled sharply in surprise, but for some reason, didn’t push the man away. The kiss was oddly gentle and sweet. He felt himself respond back before he knew what he was doing. For a few seconds, he let the tingling spark of the contact make his head spin before his brain finally caught on that he was kissing a complete stranger. He stepped back, confused by his own reluctance, which he already made a note to analyze when he got back to his apartment.

 

The man smiled back at him, expression smug but somehow weirdly innocent. Peter scrambled to yank the mask back down into place and spun around to literally sprint back to the elevator without another word. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding the entire way up to his floor as he replayed the event over in his mind. He was never one to kiss some random person at a party, let alone have an immediate connection from one kiss like that.

 

He tore his mask of the second he stumbled into his apartment, gasping in relief at the silence and solitude away from the crowd. He was going to take a cold shower and figure out what could possibly be wrong with him to react like that, but something on his dining room table caught his eye.

 

Peter knew none of the others on the team would come into his apartment without permission. He also knew that he had not left a small red box on the table when he had left earlier. With no warning from his spidey-senses, he figured it must be safe to open. Tonight was already completely weird, so a mystery box was just par for the course at this point. He lifted the lid.

 

The box was crammed with misshapen cookies that were all decorated with bright colored icing. Some of them were shaped like tacos, some like what looked to be red and black blobs. The strange assortment inside the box was nothing compared to the untidy scrawl on the inside of the lid in what appeared to be red crayon.

  
**The trick is...Deadpool doesn’t do fake Freddy knives or security checks. Thanks for the kiss, baby boy! Even the boxes agreed that tonight was the best first date. PS- I promise the cookies aren’t poisoned. I gave that batch to Wolverine.**


End file.
